Super Top
by Heavenlynostalgia
Summary: Yuu menolak Ijuuin karena Ijuuin dan dirinya adalah sama-sama top. tetapi Ijuuin mengalah dan bersedia menjadi botty untuk Yuu jika dengan itu mereka bisa bersama. tetapi apa yang akan Yuu lakukan untuk memperseme Ijuuin?


Yuu terdiam, di hadapannya sedang ada Kyou lengkap dengan pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," begitu kata Kyou, mengulang kalimat yang sempat di lontar dua minggu lalu pada Yuu. "A-aku ini _TOP_!"

"Aku juga _Top_ , apa bedanya?"

"Justru karena sama!"

Kyou terkekeh, "kalau masalah sama. Dari awal juga sudah salah, kita sama-sama lelaki,"

Yuu mendelik, tangan ia lipat di dada. "Aku ini _top_ dan aku tidak mau di dominasi,"

"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintai Yanase Yuu,"

"Aku kan sudah menolak _sensei_ , jadi _sensei_ pulanglah.."

Kyou menarik lengan Yuu, menyentuhkan masing-masing telapak tangan mereka. "Yanase- _kun_ memang _top_ , _top_ nya Ijuuin Kyou,"

"..."

"Cintailah aku, Yanase- _kun_.. Cintailah aku.."

Semburat merah membias di pipi Yuu. Kyou begitu gigih meraih cintanya, Kyou begitu terlihat sungguh-sungguh, Kyou juga begitu sulit untuk di tolak, karena sejujurnya Yuu juga mulai menyukai Kyou.

Sempat Kyou ungkap rasa cintanya dua minggu lalu, namun Yuu menolak karena alasan mereka berdua sama pendominasi. Meski Yuu belum memiliki pengalaman sama sekali menggagahi seorang _bottom_.

Kata Kyou, masalah seks adalah di lihat dari siapa yang paling pantas melakukannya. Namun ketika memikirkan Kyou, Yuu kebingungan sendiri. Kyou lebih tinggi dan besar dari Yuu, bagaimana cara Yuu menjamah tubuh Kyou yang kekar itu?

"Yanase- _kun_?"

Ketika Yuu melirik, bibir seksi milik Kyou sudah menyambar mesra. "Cintai aku Yanase- _kun_.."

* * *

Lima hari adalah jumlah itungan lama Yuu dan Kyou telah berpacaran. Meski begitu, hari ini adalah kali pertama mereka pergi berkencan.

Seribu keresahan pun melanda, sesak serta dentuman dada yang tak Yuu mengerti sama sekali. Entah karena ia telat sampai di tempat kencan pun entah karena Kyou. Sungguh Yuu tidak ingin mengerti.

Yuu berlari dengan menatap sekeliling mencari Kyou. Berharap Kyou tidak terlalu lama menunggunya,

" _Sensei_.. Maaf hahh hah.."

Kyou dengan senyum simpul membuka tutup botol air minum untuk Yuu, "minumlah.."

" _S-senseih_ hahh hahh.."

Kyou terkekeh, ia acak rambut Yuu gemas, "aku bilang minum dulu,"

"A-ah ya.." dengan kikuk Yuu meraih botol tersebut, meneguknya hingga air didalam tandas. "Mau istirahat dulu?"

Yuu menggeleng dengan cepat. _Sialan kenapa jadi gerogi begini?!_ "A-aku su-sudah baik-baik saja.. _Sensei_ sudah makan?" tanya Yuu bingung harus bertanya apa.

"Hm. Apakah Yanase- _kun_ mau ke kedai ramen di ujung jalan kota?"

Sedikit berpikir, kemudian Yuu mengangguk perlahan dengan malu-malu.

Dan setelah melakukan sedikit cakap-cakapan basa-basi, tangan dua manusia itu kemudian saling menaut, berjalan beriringan menuju kedai yang ingin di tuju Kyou.

* * *

"sudah saatnya kita melakukan seks,"

Yuu kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari kencan dan Kyou ingin membahas soal seks?!

Bagaimana jika Yuu tidak bisa memuaskan Kyou? Bagaimana jika Yuu tidak seahli Kyou? Bagaimana jika milik Yuu tidak bisa mencapai titik nikmatnya Kyou?

"Yanase- _kun_?"

"Aku ini _top_.."

Kyou terkekeh, ia lepas baju atas. Yuu ditarik Kyou untuk duduk diatasnya. "Buat aku tergila-gila, Yanase- _kun_.."

Yuu menelan ludah susah. " _Sensei_.. Bolekah?"

Kyou mengedipkan sebelah mata, "masuki aku.."

Yuu mengangguk penuh keraguan, segera saja ia cium ranum Kyou kasar. Dibawahnya Kyou terlihat tidak melakukan perlawanan.. Kyou pasrah di dominasi oleh Yuu yang katanya adalah _super top_.

Dengan singkat Yuu sudahi ciumannya, lalu dengan kikuk dan terburu-buru membuka _zipper_ celananya.

Kejantanan mungilnya sudah sedikit basah karena keintiman mereka. Bagus pikirnya. Ini betul kebiasaan seme sejati.. Sedikit basah saja setelah melakukan sedikit intim.

Yuu arahkan kejantanannya kemudian, "wow tidak sabaran,"

"Berisik!"

Kyou menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kembali menatap Yuu yang masih kesulitan memasukan kejantanan ke lubang Kyou.

"Hoamm.."

Yuu semakin gerogi mendengar Kyou menguap, apa cara Yuu menggagahi membosankan? Apa Yuu terlalu terlihat amatir?

"A-aah..."

Yuu mengaduh, lagi-lagi Kyou menariknya. Kali ini Yuu di gulingkan ke bawahnya. Dengan tanpa kata Kyou mencumbui Yuu dengan sensual..

"Ahh..ahh.." kala ciuman Kyou menghampiri paha Yuu, seme manis di bawahnya itu mendesah kencang. Kyou sengaja berputar-putar di area itu tanpa niatan menyentuh titik inti kebanggaan Yuu.

"K-kyouh _senseihh_.. Ahh..ahh.."

Kyou mengabaikan. Kecup sensual itu kini berdalih mendamba puting Yuu yang hanya sebesar biji kacang. Menyusu seperti bayi besar yang kelaparan. Membuat tangan-tangan ramping Yuu menjambak rambut Kyou menyalurkan tanda kegelisahan bercampur nikmatnya.

"Anghh ahh.. Ahh.."

Kyou melanjutkan kecupannya kebawah. Pusar Yuu adalah tujuan Kyou, kali ini lidah yang bermain disana. "Kyouuhh ahh anghh,"

"Ituhh ah.."

"Apa?"

Yuu menggeleng gelisah, pinggulnya melenting keatas menyentuh tubuh Kyou yang sedang dalam posisi merangkak. " _Pleasehh_ ,"

Kyou tersenyum menang, ia lalu mengulum kesejatian Yuu yang mungil itu. Menggerak kepala tampannya keatas dan bawah dengan tempo cepat, di bawahnya Yuu terus menjerit-jerit nikmat.

"Anghhh _senseiihh_..."

"Sshh," masih di posisi sama Kyou memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang Yuu. Tentu saja Yuu tidak protes melainkan menikmati.. Hingga dua, tiga jari dan kesejatian Kyou yang bersarang disana.

* * *

Kyou sudah membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian lengkap. Sementara Yuu masih marah pada Kyou di atas ranjang. "Pokoknya yang semalam tidak di itung!"

"Apanya?"

"Aku bukan _bottom_! Aku ini super _top_! Semalam aku hanya gerogi jadi aku tidak bisa menaklukan _sensei_!"

Kyou tertawa, ia acak rambut Yuu gemas. "Aku tahu Yanase- _kun_ ini super seme. Dan aku sangat senang.."

"Se-senang?!"

Kyou mengangguk, ia tahu Yuu bingung mencerna perkataannya. Segera saja Kyou mendekati telinga Yuu, "aku lelaki pertamamu di ranjang,"

"HA?!"

"Aku ini seme berpengalaman!"

Kyou tertawa, "yayaya Yanase- _kun_ super top yang sangat pintar mendesah.."

" _SENSEI_!"

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Project ff iseng wk :v


End file.
